A Confusion of Smiths
by Izwick
Summary: Tragedy has plagued the Smith family for years, and the brothers are beginning to despair of ever finding any lasting happiness. Will some new friends be able to break the apparent curse of disaster laid on the Smiths? Or are the Smiths simply destined to always leave death in their wake? AU, Human!Doctors.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

TEN DEAD IN TRAGIC FIRE

We are deeply grieved to inform the community of a disastrous fire. On Wednesday the 18th, at around 6 pm, farmer Terry Nation looked out of his kitchen and was startled to see a large plume of black smoke arising from Gallifrey Hill, where his neighbors the Smiths lived.

"I immediately called the fire department…ain't never seen such smoke rising from that hill. I knew straightaway somethin' was wrong," the farmer shared. "And then I ran over there myself… but even I could see it was too late."

Gallifrey House was, at the time William and Patricia Smith purchased it, one of the oldest houses in Dorset. But far greater than the loss to the Bebec Historical Preservation Society is the horrific discovery the firefighters made at the site; after clearing the flames, they found the charred bodies of ten of the thirteen Smiths.

Evidently the house's internal structure had collapsed, making it impossible for them to escape. While the firefighters were gently lifting the remains out of the ashes, three little boys came running out of the woods. It was the three youngest Smith boys, Nigel, Declan, and Elliot. They had been off playing a game, blissfully unaware of the tragic events that were unfolding about a mile away.

"It was awful," recalled Ace Landon, one of the firefighters at the scene. "Seeing their faces…I'll never forget it."

The entire town of Bebec was hit very hard by the devastating news. Mr. and Mrs. Smith were an important, if eclectic, addition to the town's lifestyle, and their eleven sons were loved all over the town for their charming personalities and energetic antics.

"I…I just can't believe they're gone," said Miss Tremlett, who had taught all eleven of the boys at some stage of their schooling. "Such clever boys…almost too clever for their own good, really. But they had such promise. Thierry and Forest were both studying to be doctors, you know. I was…I was hoping at least one would settle here…be the town doctor…oh, it breaks my heart, it does."

A trust fund has been set up for the surviving boys, all of whom are destined for foster care. Nigel age ten, expressed a desire to keep the brothers together, but unfortunately there were no homes that would accept all three brothers. The purpose of this fund, then, is to allow the brothers to keep in contact with each other, and visit from time to time.

We here at Bebec Daily would like to extend our deepest sympathies to these brave brothers, and we ask our readers to please consider donating to such a worthy cause. The happiness of three orphans may depend on it.

_**To be Continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One.

"All you need to do is sign here," said Mr. Thursday, sliding the forms across the desk to Nigel. "Just at the bottom right there, and…hold on…right there."

Nigel looked at the documents a little suspiciously. Over the years, he had learned not to trust paperwork to do what lawyers said it would do.

"Really? That's all?"

Mr. Thursday sighed. "Yes, yes. The court already approved it, and I've processed everything. Sign there, and you can have your brothers with you in three-four days tops."

After a moment of consideration, Nigel grabbed the papers, and began to sign them. Normally, his handwriting was strong and clear, but today his hands were shaking, and he could barely keep the pen upright. Just a few more strokes, and they would be his.

Nigel almost laughed a little. _His_. It sounded so possessive. But that wasn't it, not really. His little brothers could finally live with him, after almost ten years of separation. He dreamed of this moment for so long, fantasized over how it would feel to sign the papers, but his expectations paled next to the reality.

"There." He passed the papers back to Mr. Thursday, who glanced over them momentarily. For a brief moment, Nigel wondered if something was wrong. If his request to gain legal guardianship over Declan and Elliot wasn't feasible after all. But then Mr. Thursday looked up, and smiled, and Nigel could not prevent a broad smile spreading over his own normally-grim features.

"So…It's done? Everything's—everything's okay?"

"Everything is okay, Mr. Smith," grinned Thursday and stood to shake Nigel's still-trembling hand. "Now, the court will be in contact with both you and your brothers once they arrive, just to make sure they're settling in okay. And like I said, someone will bring your brothers out in a few days. They'll give you a call before they do so, just so that you'll be prepared. And I think you're all set!"

"I—Mr. Thursday…thank you so much…you…"

Mr. Thursday held up a hand. "You're welcome, son. Trust me son, these are the kind of cases that are a joy to work on."

"…Thank you," was all Nigel could say. He hoped it would be enough.

_Dwdwddwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwddwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw_

Driving home on the way from Mr. Thursday's office, Nigel's head was a-whirl. He prided himself on being a calm, steady driver, but he barely even knew where he was going. It had been ten years. Ten years ago, he and his little brothers had been playing in the woods, Doctors and Daleks as usual. As they always did, Declan and Elliot had refused to be anything but the Doctor, and so Nigel was the Dalek. Again.

But they had enjoyed themselves—enough so that they never saw the black smoke curling up into the sky, or heard the crackle and crash of burning wood. It was the sirens that had broken them out of their reverie.

"Come on!" Declan had yelled excitedly. "Sirens mean someone's been hurt, and what does that mean?"

"'Someone needs a Doctor,'" Nigel and Elliot had chimed in together, and they ran off, the three of them, still enthralled in the trappings of their make-believe world. But the spell didn't last much longer. Nigel was afraid the moment they saw the smoke. Declan began to tremble when they broke free of the woods. And Elliot stumbled behind them, confused as to why his big brothers were running so quickly.

Nigel had spent many a night replaying the events that followed. He didn't need to do so now. Today was a happy occasion. Today he had gained legal guardianship over his brothers, and soon they would be reunited once more.

Technically, he could have sued for guardianship the minute he turned eighteen. But what would have been the good of that? The court would never had granted it to him, because he had no job, and no permanent home. So he looked for work. He juggled three jobs at a time. He pinched and saved, pushing his dreams of being a doctor way into the background, focusing instead on building a good home.

And finally, only a month from the ten-year mark, he was ready. He had his own home…yes, it was small, but it would fit three guys. And he had a good, steady job, and enough money saved up to pay the lawyer's fee. And he had done it. Nigel Christopher Smith, twenty, had sued for and won guardianship of Declan David Smith, sixteen, and Elliot Matthew Smith, fourteen. Now all he had to do was wait.

There was stuff to do in the meantime, of course. He re-inspected the room that he and Declan would share, painted in blue and bronze, and made sure Declan had everything he would need. He swept out the room he had prepared for Elliot, done in blue and silver, and straightened all the photos on the wall. He went shopping, and bought more food than even two teenage boys could reasonable consume.

And he kept his mobile on him at all times, so that when the call came, he could answer straight away. And finally, two days later, the call arrived.

"_Hello, is this Nigel Smith?_" said a friendly woman's voice. "_This is Donna Noble, with the Foster program. I've been working with your brother Declan for several years now, and I'll be bringing both him and Elliot over to your house tomorrow, at about three o' clock. Is that all right_?"

"Yes!" answered Nigel, ignoring the scowls of his boss. He was at work now, but he couldn't refuse this call. "Yes, please, yes. You know my address?"

The details gone over, Nigel hung up, and apologized to his boss, Mr. Eglantine, who the owner of a very popular brewery.

Mr. Eglantine's expression softened slightly when he heard the news. "Ah. Well, boy, I think you can take a few days off, eh? You've been doing good work."

Everyone is so kind, thought Nigel, the next afternoon, waiting by the front window. So kind. I will be kind in return.

Time mocked his impatience, and drifted slowly by. But finally, the sound of a car door slamming shut reached his ears, and pausing a moment to straighten his leather jacket, Nigel rushed out the front door, to be reunited with his brothers for the first time in ten years.

"Say, this place is brilliant," said Declan. After a round of furious hugging and hellos, Nigel had led them up to the house, with Miss Noble, the youngish, red-haired case worker following behind. Now, they were all squeezed in the rather cramped living room, luggage strewn about their feet.

"In fact, you might say, it's really rather decent," added Elliot grinning crookedly.

"You lot better not muck up it, then, d'you hear?" Nigel said sternly, but not sternly enough to disguise his obvious delight.

Miss Noble nodded at the two boys. "All right, you two. Best take all this luggage off to your rooms while I have a bit of a chat with you brother, okay?"

"Yes, madam!" Declan bowed sweepingly, and the two brothers scooped up their luggage, and went off into the hall, chattering excitedly.

"Well," said Miss Noble, turning to face Nigel. "How do they look?"

They looked…different. Declan was tall now, perhaps even a bit taller than Nigel himself, and so very, very thin. In his narrow, lopsided face, his brown eyes seemed enormous. And Elliot was also taller, and much quieter than Nigel remembered him. Somehow, although still quite young, his face seemed very old. And yet…

"They look beautiful," Nigel said simply, and he meant it.

"Good," smiled Miss Noble. "They're good boys. Declan I've known for a few years, and he's always been my favorite to work with. Elliot I've only just met, but he seems really lovely. And you…you'll do just fine."

"Well, Miss Noble…I intend to."

The sound of Declan and Elliot arguing reached Nigel's ears, and he smiled happily. Just like old times.

_Dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw_

"Okay, you two, car, now," Nigel said, opening the front door. Miss Noble had left nearly an hour ago, and the boys had been running about the house, exploring every possible nook and cranny. It was just about driving Nigel crazy. "We're going to get something to eat."

"Fish fingers and custard?" asked Elliot eagerly, but Declan made a face.

"Ewww, no. What sort of planet were you raised on, Arkheon?"

Nigel rolled his eyes. "We're not getting fish fingers and custard. And Declan, clearly Elliot couldn't have been raised on Arkheon, because it doesn't even exist anymore."

"My point exactly," muttered Declan, but he followed Nigel and Elliot out the door. Eventually, after much arguing, insulting, as well as three threats to toss someone in the Time Vortex, they ended up at a little fish and chips shop, that also served custard.

Once they were seated, and had placed their order (Elliot had insisted on a side of custard), Nigel folded his hands, and cleared his throat impressively. "Now then, Ten and Eleven, we need to talk." The boys looked up instantly at the sound of their old nicknames, and listened attentively. "School starts in a month, and I have both of you enrolled in the high school down the road. I'm going to be working my job at the brewery, nut I'm also going to be taking medical classes in the fall, so…I don't know how much time I can spend with you guys…"

Declan waved a hand magnanimously. "Awwww, don't worry! This will be wonderful."

"Really," nodded Elliot, dipping his fish into the custard. "It will be lovely. Jolly. Simply spiffin'."

Okay, then. It was settled. The future all set out. He would go to medical school, finally become a doctor. The boys would finish their schooling, get their own jobs…they would make friends. They would be okay.

It would take a while. Even aside from the tragedy of losing so many family members, Nigel could see that other things had happened to them. Declan wasn't eating at all, only picking nervously at his food, and Elliot sat with shoulders hunched as though expecting someone to hit him. Nigel understood that. His experience with the foster care had been…rocky.

But he had come out all right. And so had they. All they needed was time. So the Smith boys sat their table and chattered for hours, laughing and joking, recalling their old dreams and games, and trying to put the past years behind them. The Smith boys would be okay.

_**A/N: So, chapter two, and it should be pretty clear to anyone reading by now that this an AU. I feel that I should warn you know that there will be pairings later on, although I still wouldn't call this a romance story, or anything. Also, this was a quick update, but I'm going to be rather busy here in a bit, so don't get used to it! Thanks to A Bird Of Many Flavors, IWantColoredRain, and QueenOfBeasts for the follows/favorites, and please do leave a review! Thank you for reading, and be happy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A CONFUSION OF SMITHS

CHAPTER TWO

It was two years after Declan and Elliot moved in with Nigel that they first met Rose Tyler. It had been a crazy two years, filled with many good things. Both Declan and Elliot had learned to drive on Nigel's battered blue car, and, like Nigel, they proved to be quite good, if erratic, at handling a car. Nigel began working towards a medical degree, and Declan and Elliot sailed through high school classes, earning good grades, but keeping mostly to themselves. Declan graduated top of the class, and then, breaking family tradition of working in the medical field, promptly began working at a tech support center.

But there had been bad things, too. Nigel had been fired from his job after he became involved in an altercation with a drunk customer, and, until he got a new job working as an assistant at a clinic, things had been pretty tight. Declan remained worryingly finicky about, only eating some things sometimes, and never gaining any weight at all. It wasn't healthy, Nigel knew that, but he also didn't know what to do about it. And Elliot…One day, almost a year after when he came to live with Nigel, Elliot vanished for two days. For two days, Nigel and Declan were driven nearly insane at the thought of harm coming to their little brother, and then, on the eve of the second day, Elliot showed up on the doorstep, looking like a lost puppy, saying that he just "needed some alone time",

And, aside, from all that, none of them ever made any friends, until the day Nigel met Rose. It was a sultry summer evening, and dusk was just settling about London when Nigel left work for home. The clinic was not far from where he lived, so on clear evenings, Nigel liked to walk home, taking a detour through a small, usually deserted park on the way.

But on this night, as Nigel passed by the central fountain, he saw two large men confronting a girl whose golden hair glinted in the fading light. Taking a step closer, Nigel overheard one of the larger men say, "Aw, come on, we're awfully lonely. Wouldn'cha like to have some fun?"

"Ah, there you are," Nigel interrupted smoothly, stepping over, and taking the startled girl's hand in his own. "Thought I'd lost you."

"Who're you supposed to be, then?" growled one of the louts suspiciously.

"Not sure," remarked Nigel mildly, and then murmured in an aside to the girl, "Run!"

Turning tail, the two of them did just that, scampering away before the thugs could even start to protest. After a few minutes, they finally skidded to a stop, and, after a few moment to catch her breath, the girl turned to Nigel.

"No, but really, who _are_ you supposed to be?' she asked in a broad cockney accent. Though the question was demanding, there was a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I'm a doctor. Well, I'm training to be one. But my name is Nigel Smith. What's your name?"

"Rose Tyler," she answered promptly. "Smith, huh? Good thing your first name isn't John."

Nigel smiled a little sadly at this. "I had a brother named Jon, actually…"

As if sensing he wanted a change of subject, Rose Tyler remarked, "Y'know, I could have handled those boys. I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Of course not," Nigel said courteously, bowing low. "I never doubted you for a moment, fair lady."

"Oh, stop it!" giggled Rose. "Fair lady, my foot. But still, thanks. It was very kind of you."

"Oh, my pleasure, really."

Rose rocked back and forth on her toes for a minute, biting her lip, as if waiting for something. Finally, she said, "Well. Better be off…"

"Oh, right, right. Well, pleasure running with you!"

"Same! Goodbye." Rose waved as she walked off into the growing gloom, and Nigel was struck by the sudden realization that he would probably never meet her again.

_-oO~Oo-_

Only a week later, Nigel was proven wrong. He standing in line at their favorite fish and chip shop, waiting to order, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't the doctor!" exclaimed a cheerful voice behind him, and Nigel spun around to see…

"Rose Tyler! Fantastic!"

She grinned broadly at him. "So, a fish and chips sort of lad, are you?"

"Not really…I'm getting them for my brothers. Well, mostly Elliot. And I'm ordering a side of custard to go with the fish."

Rose didn't even blink at this. "Sounds…lovely. So how many brothers do you have?"

"Just—just two. Declan and Elliot. I'm their legal guardian."

"I always wanted a brother or sister," Rose said, a little wistfully. By then, it was Nigel's turn to order, and after he and Rose had done so, they stood off to the side of the register, chatting.

"So, what do you do?" asked Nigel, burying his hands deep within his jacket pocket.

"Oh, just work in a shop. Nothin' exciting."

"Don't say that!" admonished Nigel, as he collected his order. "Even a seemingly ordinary life can be lived to the fullest as long you remember that life is an adventure.'

"Wow, wise words from the wise doctor," laughed Rose, as she too collected her order. "Still, you're probably right. Well, I'd better be off…"

"Right…say, Rose!" Nigel called out suddenly, halting Rose in her steps. "We keep on running into each other on accident…would you perhaps like to meet on purpose sometime?"

She looked at him for a moment, and then tucked a strand of blonde hair behind an ear. "Yeah. Okay. Where d'you want to meet?"

"How about…at the park where we first met? A week from today?"

"Boy, you sure know how to pick the romantic places," Rose teased, but she agreed to the place, and after settling on a time, she bade Nigel goodbye. He watched her walk away for a moment, and then went to his own car. All the way home, the car jolted over ruts, and the smell of fish wafted around unpleasantly, but Nigel was remembering a broad smile, and golden hair, and did not even mind.

_-oO~Oo-_

The first date with Rose went very well…if you could even call it a date. Nigel didn't really think of their stroll around park as a "date", but Declan and Elliot certainly did. They were absolutely thrilled when they found out he was going out with a lady.

"Ooooh, a "lady friend', eh?" smirked Elliot when he heard the news. "My my, how marvelous."

"Rose Tyler…" mused Declan thoughtfully. "She sounds interesting."

"In-deed. Now, Nigel, what are you planning to wear? May I suggest…this bow tie?" said Elliot, pulling from out of nowhere a fine specimen of his favorite neckwear.

Nigel wasn't sure about that. "Well…er…"

"Ah, here!" exclaimed Declan happily. "You could borrow a pair of my Converse! Perfect for any occasion."

"I am _not_ wearing sandshoes," Nigel said firmly, ignoring Declan's subsequent murmur of, "They're not _sandshoes_…"

Once it was settled that Nigel wasn't going to change from his typical outfit of jeans and a leather jacket, the boys instantly moved on to the topic of where he should take her.

"Somewhere exotic," said Declan dreamily, and Elliot nodded.

"Yeah, and somewhere dangerous! Somewhere she'll _never_ forget."

"Look, if I could take her to witness the end of the world, or back in time to meet Charles Dickens, I would," said Nigel irritably. "But I can't. So we're just going to a park."

Declan and Elliot agreed that this was a terrible idea, and predicted that Rose would run off screaming of boredom halfway through the date. But despite their dire forecasts, the "date", or whatever you wanted to call it, went off rather well.

They just walked around the park for an hour or two, admiring the sunset, and talking about everything under the sun. Nigel showed his favorite secrets of the park; the carved bench hidden between leafy bushes; the nest of duck eggs tucked away in the hollow trunk of a tree. And, she in turn, told him some of her secrets.

He learned that her father had been dead for years and years—that she had never really met him. That she lived in a tiny apartment with her mother. That she dreamed of one day going off and exploring the world. And that she sort of had a boyfriend named Mickey.

When Nigel asked how one can _sort of_ have a boyfriend, Rose laughed a little sheepishly. "Well…it's complicated. But the fact that I have a boyfriend…I mean, would you still like to hang out again sometime. I've had fun tonight," she added shyly.

"Oh, of course! That'd be great. And maybe sometime I can meet this…Rickey?"

"It's _Mickey_!" said Rose, punching Nigel lightly on the arm. "And yea, I suppose. But what I'd really like to do is meet your brothers. Could we do that next?"

"Well…fair warning, they're totally bonkers. But you seem like a strong capable lady…so perhaps you'd like to come over dinner some night? Don't worry, we'll get take out. We won't subject you to our awful cooking."

"I'm sure it will be lovely. Just text me anytime, and let me know! And…thanks for a nice evening, Doctor Smith."

_-oO ~ Oo-_

Exactly two weeks later, Rose Tyler was sitting at the head of the small, scorched table in the Smith's dining room, looking about her with something akin to awe. She seemed fascinating by the numerous paintings that the Smith brothers had done over the years, depicting far-off places and strange beats. And she seemed quite taken by the younger Smith boys.

Both of them had dressed in their finest—Declan in his inevitable brown, pinstriped suit, and Elliot in his waistcoat and red bow-tie—and both had put on their best behaviors. Elliot had bowed profusely to Rose at the door, and now, at the dinner table, Declan was asking Rose in a very serious voice about her absolute honest opinion of Barcelona.

Sitting at the other end of the table, presiding over the boxes of Chinese take-out, Nigel watched the three of chatting merrily with a smile and a hint of sadness. He had never been exactly quite what his relationship to Rose was—but he did know that he had never heard her laugh at anything he said the way she did at Declan's ridiculous talk of Barcelona.

Watching the two of them go back and forth, laughing and smiling like idiots, Nigel felt as though a door in his life that seemed to be opening had now suddenly been slammed shut. And perhaps it was for the better; if he was to be honest with himself, Rose was closer to Declan's age than to his own, and she seemed more relaxed in Declan's company.

And it had been a long a time since Declan's smile had reached his eyes. So Nigel ate his noodles, joined in the conversation here and there, and banished the trace of regret. He could be happy for the sake of his brother's happiness.

_**A/N: Chapter three! And wow, thank you so much to all those who gave feedback or followed this story, it gives me great joy.**_

_**Guest: Thank you!**_

_**QueenOfBeasts: I'm glad you liked it! I wanted them to have their own names, because they are their own characters…if that makes sense!**_

_**IWantColoredRain: This chapter should answer your question :)**_

_**Acciobowtie11: Glad you picked up the similarity, and that you enjoyed it!**_

_**So, unfortunately I have to upload this before I can really give a final glance-over, so please forgive any typos. As always, please review/favorite/follow, and thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

A Confusion of Smiths

Chapter 3

In high school, Declan was considered something of a lady's man; females constantly fluttered around him, for reasons the jocks were hard-pressed to understand. After all, he was a skinny, nerdy chap, who talked absolute nonsense virtually non-step, so why would any girl be interested in him when there were delicious chunks of man-flesh like themselves around?

The truth was, if asked, the girls would have a hard time answering why they constantly flirted with the Smith boy. Perhaps it was his broad, crooked smile, or the charm that he could turn on and off like a faucet. Or, perhaps, it was the fact that no matter how much they flirted with him, he still remained aloof. Sure, he was more than capable of flirting back, and was great fun to have adventures with. But he never told them his secrets, and never shared anything personal.

So one by one, they gave up, and found love in other places. Declan didn't mind. He hadn't loved a single one of those silly, shallow girls, and besides, Mrs. Lumic had taught not to get close to people. So Declan never did. He chatted with people, laughed with them, but never allowed himself to grow close to them.

The only exceptions were his brothers. Declan couldn't help it; he had missed them so much. So when he came to live with Nigel and Elliot, he decided that as long as he continued to punish himself, he could become close to Nigel and Elliot. And he never regretted it for a second. Perhaps it was hard to keep punishing himself. And perhaps he never did have any friends. But why would he need friends when he had the best, funniest, cleverest brothers around? Surely they would be enough to keep the demons at bay.

Declan firmly believed this until he met Rose Tyler.

"We must make the house beautiful for her," Declan said, surveying the dining room with a scowl. "And when I say her, I really mean Nigel. After all, this is first girl he's brought over."

"Hmmm…" mused Elliot, from his perch on top of the couch. "We should get those dangly strings with light-thingies."

"You mean…Christmas lights?"

Elliot nodded happily. "Yes, yes. Very festive."

"Sliiiiiiiggght problem. It's not really Christmas." Declan pointed out, but Elliot was obviously not paying attention. Visions of Christmas were dancing through his head. So Declan just talked to himself.

"We'll just remove some of the Daleks…they're not as decorative… but Handles must stay. And perhaps, we should just move that over there…and that there…perfect." Declan inspected the house, hands on hips. Not perfect, but… "If she doesn't appreciate our masterful interior decorating skills, she's clearly suffering from Nargles. I wonder what she's like…"

All his expectations of clingy shop girl were shattered the moment she walked through the door and grinned up at him.

"Hallo, I'm Rose. You're …Declan?"

"Y-Yes," he stuttered. She was different from every girl he had ever met, and he couldn't quite think how. She was pretty, certainly…all pink and yellowish. And she was charming, indeed, but it was more than that, and Declan was determined to get to the bottom of it.

At dinner, Rose Tyler held her own against the combined efforts of the Smith boys—a difficult task for anyone.

"In five words—no, eighteen, describe to me the exact function of a rubber duck," demanded Elliot, waving around a soup spoon dramatically.

"Errr… A. Rubber. Duck. Is. A. Device. Used. For. Having. A. Lark. With. Bubbles. In. A. Water. Filled. Tub."

"Whoa, well done, well done!" Declan applauded a laughing Rose. "That takes talent! Nigel, you made the right choice with this one."

Nigel raised an eyebrow. "Well, of course I did. Don't you trust me?"

"Wait a minute!" cried Rose, waving her fork at Nigel. "You didn't choose me, I choose _you_! Either that, or fate did."

"Oh, we don't believe in fate," Elliot assured her gravely.

Declan nodded emphatically. "That's right. Only in propitious alignments of the stars."

Apparently, the stars were aligned in Rose's favor that night, for she won every single round of Egyptian Rat Screw. The Smith boys were all flummoxed, and blamed good luck for the incredible streak, but Rose only smirked knowingly. Finally, after eleven rounds of cards, two minor scuffles, and a flipping of the table, Rose had to bid a reluctant farewell.

"But you'll be back?" Declan asked, standing on the doorstep, his brothers squeezed in right beside him. Rose turned to laugh at them, all smashed in the doorway.

"Of course I'll be back!" she said, her smile golden. "I'll just pop in now and again, shall I?"

And she did. Nearly a week later, she popped in for tea, and three days after that she popped in to soundly beat them all at cards. The third time she showed at the Smith house, Nigel was at work, and Elliot at school.

"You don't mind, do you?" Declan asked, his hands stuck deep in his pockets.

Rose shook her head, a trifle shyly. "Why would I?" Declan shrugged, and then offered her tea. While they drank the tea (which Rose ended up making, because she was frankly better at it), Rose and Declan compared noses, discussed sealing wax, cabbages, and kings, and, at the end, exchanged phone numbers.

Rose proved to be one of those people who could (and would) text all hours of the day. Which was good, because Declan was also one of those persons who would text right back, often saying the most random of things, simply because he could. Even though he technically wasn't supposed to, Declan would sometimes text her at work, and when she responded, he didn't bother concealing his broad smile.

Eventually, their texting conversations evolved into phone calls that stretched late into the night. Although they frequently indulged themselves in playful persiflage, Rose and Declan sometimes discussed deeper matters—something Declan had never done with a girl before. But with Rose he found he could talk about almost anything, including what happened to his family.

"_Dec…could I ask you something?_" she asked over the phone one night.

"Of course."

"_What happened to your parents? You and your brothers never talk about them. And I've never even seen a photo of them. What happened?_"

Declan, who was sitting on his bed, back pressed against the wall, couldn't think of anything to say for a moment. Finally, he settled for the blunt truth. "They died in a fire. Along with my brothers."

"_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!_" Rose said, sounding horrified. "_Wait…you had other brothers?_"

"Yeah…eight of them, actually."

Dead silence greeted this. Then: "_EIGHT?!_ _You had _eight_ other brothers? So wait, that means there were eleven of you total?"_

Declan nodded, and, realizing Rose couldn't see it, added, "Yep. Eleven. Mom and dad always wanted one more, though. To make an even twelve."

"_Wow…_" she breathed softly. "_Would you…would you mind telling me about them?_"

For a moment, Declan considered brushing off her question with a humorous remark. And then he remembered the way she had told him, in hushed tones, about how she never knew her father, and Declan knew that Rose deserved more clever words.

So he told her about them. About how Jon was almost perpetually grumpy, and how Forest had a weakness for over-long scarves. About Fievel's wacky fashion sense, and Eidan's weird habit of putting his hair in curlers. And about how he just couldn't believe that they were gone. His weird, wacky, wonderful brothers, each of whom had seemed so very larger than life.

Rose listened patiently—she was a wonderful listener, really. But once his voice trailed into a fragile silence, she finally spoke. "_Declan, they sound amazing…and so much like you._"

That wasn't a comparison Declan had thought of much. Yes, they were his brothers…but his upbringing had been so different from theirs, and sometimes they felt very far away—more like a dream of family than actual siblings.

"…I suppose…Hey, you want to come somewhere with me?"

"_It's like, 11 o'clock…_"

"Your point?! I'll pick you up in the Cardis in about half-an-hour, okay? That is, if you'd like to come…"

"_Of course I do, idiot. But it'd better be a good adventure, okay?_"

After assuring her that it would be fantastic, Declan grabbed his trench coat, pilfered Nigel's car keys, and leapt out a window. If he was honest with himself, leaping out a window wasn't really necessary, but it was certainly fun. He tiptoed cautiously over to Nigel's battered, blue car, which was lovingly dubbed The Cardis for reasons kept secret amongst the Smith boys.

He tried to start the car as quietly as possible—some of their neighbors had promised to call the police the next time Smith antics disturbed normal folk from their rest—and sped down the dark streets, to the apartment Rose shared with her mother. Drawing to a stop, Declan peered up at the windows. All was dark, but Declan dared not risk incurring the wrath of Jackie Tyler, so he pulled out his mobile to text Rose.

D: Rose, I'm here, run!

R: Um, why?

D: Don't look now, but I think there's a Zygon disguised as a human in your apartment.

R: I already told you, my mom doesn't bite.

D: That's not what I'm afraid of.

R: Oh, for heaven's sakes.

But, a minute later, Rose ran out of the shadows of her apartment building, dressed in a pink jacket, and looking delighted. It made Declan feel a bit better just looking at her. She jumped in the car, looking excited.

"All, right, where we off to?" Declan just winked, and roared away from the apartments. Now that was Rose was safely by his side, he could callously fling quiet and calm to the wind. Together, in the battered car, they tore through the midnight streets of London, past flickering lights and pools of deep shadows. Past staring ghouls and uncaring fools they flew, paying little heed to streetlights or stop signs.

In the passenger seat, Rose was silent. Occasionally, a swathe of light from a passing streetlamp flashed across Declan's features, highlighting the planes of his face, and casting the hollows of his cheeks into shadow. Rose had never seen him like this; she had seen him manic, joyous, calm, curious, mad, and sorrowful. But tonight, his mouth was set in a firm line, and his eyes burned. So often he seemed like a leaf, blown about by any passing fancy. But tonight he was focused, determined.

As they slowly pulled to a stop in front of a very old, very tall stone church, a part of Rose felt a twinge of unease, while another part felt an almost giddy excitement. Something was going to change tonight, she knew it. She just didn't know whether it would be a good change, or a bad one.

"A'right, out you get," murmured Declan, gradually unfolding his long legs out of the car.

"Umm…why are we at an old church? And old church that's…" her eyes scanned the tape blocking off the doors, the dirty cement mixer, and the faded orange cones. "…That's under repair?" Rose finished with a question.

Declan blithely ignored her, and began striding over to a side of the stone church. Casting a look up and down the deserted, quiet street, Declan suddenly hooked a leg over the windowsill of an apparently open window, and vanished inside.

"You're going to get arrested for trespassing someday," Rose muttered under her breath, but she too climbed over the windowsill, into the church. Dusting off her hands, she began squinting around in the dusty darkness, when suddenly a white, leering face loomed up beside her.

"You…bastard!" Rose gasped, when she saw it was just Declan holding a flashlight up to his face. He grinned at her, and then suddenly became very serious again.

"Come on," he whispered, and grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her down the aisle between carved pews. Questions formed and floated away in her mind, as she was led to an iron-clad door that opened onto a flight of rickety, curved stairs. What was this place? How did Declan know about it? And most importantly, what exactly were they doing here?

But Rose had never seen Declan so serious about anything before, and so she let the questions fade away. She followed Declan up what seemed like a thousand stairs, her fingers wrapped about his own. Finally, the stairs abruptly ended beneath a trap door of some kind, which Declan pushed open, revealing a starry sky, punctuated by ragged spires of stone.

"Wow…" Rose breathed softly, as Declan helped her up into what had once been the bell tower. Evidently, the majority of the repairs were being done here, as most the ceiling was gone, leaving a broad expanse of sky, untouched by roof or bell.

"The ceiling collapsed," explained Declan in a hushed tone, still clutching her hand in his. "The bells were taken away, and repairs begun, but apparently funding fell through. It's been like this for a months. I've come up here a few times before, because you can't see the stars so clearly from anywhere else. But this is the first time I've brought anyone to see it."

"It's…it's beautiful," Rose whispered, as they sat down together on the wooden floor. "Thank you."

They both lay down, side by side, and gazed at the panoply of stars that flickered above them. For several minutes they lay there, silent and still, their eyes fixed on the night sky, hands still holding each other. Finally, Rose said softly, without turning her head: "Dec…I have a boyfriend. His name is Mickey Smith, and he's very nice."

"I know," Declan nodded. "But Rose Tyler, you are very beautiful—"

"Declan…I don't want…"

"No, no, let me finish," he said earnestly. "You are beautiful and wonderful and brilliant. And Rose Tyler, I want nothing more than for you to be happy. So please, ask yourself, are you happy? Right here and right now?"

Rose tried to pick out a constellation in the glimmering trail of stars above her, but the warmth of Declan, and the scent of him, and the way his fingers wrapped around her own all combined to shatter her concentration. And…yes. The answer was yes

"Yes. I am happy. Right here, and right now, with you by my side, I am very happy."

Declan stiffened beside her and asked, "Then, Rose, please ask yourself where you are most happy; by the side of the hard-working Mickey Smith, or by the side of…of me. Because Rose Tyler, I do not deserve to be happy, but you do. So, for your sake, not mine, find where you are happy. Because if you are truly happy with me, then I will stay by your side forever."

The sky shattered, and the stars fell about her in a silver rain, and Rose Tyler could not find words, any words, to say what she needed to say. "I—I…can't give you an answer right now. Please take me home. I have to…have to think."

Declan scrambled to his feet, and ran a hand through his hair. "Right, yes, of course. I'll get you home, come along, quite late, but do you know, that's the best time for star-gazing, because all the lights are dimmed. Can't think why humans insist on lighting their houses with those nasty bulbs when they could just look at the stars…"

He continued to babble all the way out of the church, and on the way back to Rose's apartment, and her heart ached to hear it. Every now and again she tried to throw in an intelligent response, but unlike Declan, nonsense-speech was not her brain's autopilot. But when he got out of the car to bid her goodbye, she suddenly stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll call you soon," Rose whispered, then fled to her room, and flung herself down on her bed. You are a full-grown woman, she reminded herself sternly. You can deal with this, and think logically, indeed you can. But Rose did not get any sleep that night.

_-oO~Oo-_

I am an idiot, decided Declan, sitting miserably in his room. It had been three nights since he had more-or-less professed his undying love for Rose Tyler, and he had not heard a word from her since then. And the suspense was eating away at him—enough that his boss said he was more distracted than usual, and enough that his brothers were beginning to cast him side-long looks.

What was I thinking? He wondered, his hands hanging listlessly at his sides. To imagine that she would even want to be my friend is ridiculous. I'm not supposed to have friends, I know that…but her smile is just so beautiful, Declan thought, and he was so caught up in remembrance of her smile that at first he didn't even notice his mobile.

When he pulled it out, he saw the name on the caller ID immediately: Rose Tyler. Declan took a deep breath, and with shaking hands, pressed talk.

"Hallo!" he said, with a rather pathetic attempt to be cheerful. "How are you, Rose Tyler, on this fine eveni—"

"_I dumped him_," Rose interrupted, and Declan froze.

"You…You…"

"_Mickey Smith. I told him that it wasn't working it out_."

Declan was nearly speechless. "…You did?"

"_Yes!_" she said sharply. "_And he asked if there was someone else. And I told him yes. I didn't lie, did I? There is someone else, right?_"

Slowly, a gigantic grin spread over Declan's face. "Rose Tyler…It would be my undying honor to be your Someone Else."

"_Idiot_," she muttered affectionately. "_But look, Declan, I will stay by your side forever, but first I need to know that you are serious. I just said goodbye to a very nice man, and possibly broke his heart as well. So it better worth it._"

Declan threw back his shoulders, and took another deep breath. "Please, believe me when I say that, Rose Tyler, I—"

"_Wait, hold on_," Rose said suddenly. "_Someone's here…Excuse me, who are—_"

Her voice broke off, to be replaced by a clatter, and then utter silence. "Rose?" asked Declan, with a frown. "Rose? Are you there? ROSE!"

_**A/N: There you have it. Wow, and a really long chapter! Hope it makes up for the long wait. Thanks to all who read and interacted with this story, I love hearing from people. Nothernmage: well, here's some more TenRose! Also, basically all characters will show up in one way or another. IwantColoredRain: I think it's pretty clear in this chapter! Codename-Valkyrie; so glad you enjoyed : ) So, updates will be slower, because school, man, school, but stay tuned for more drama, tragedy, and wackiness! (also, spoilers, but keep an eye out for some Ponds…). Thanks so much for reading, and please continue to follow/favorite/review, I do so appreciate it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

A Confusion of Smiths.

Chapter 4.

_Ahhh, tea_…Nigel sat down happily at the kitchen table, his fingers curled around a steaming mug. It had been a long busy day of first classes, and then helping at the clinic. Being a doctor was hard. But, nothing like a good cup of tea to restore oneself, thought Nigel, leaning back against his chair.

"_NIGEL!" _Declan burst into the kitchen, face white, hair awry.

"Achtphpt!" spluttered Nigel, spilling tea all over himself. "Ah, damnit, my jacket…Wait, what? What's going on?"

Declan paced up and down the kitchen frantically. 'It's Rose! I was talking to her…and then she was GONE! I could hear something over the other end, and then she just _vanished_, and we were talking about important things, and what if something happened to her!?"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," said Nigel, standing up (a little regretfully) from his tea. "She's with Jackie. Nothing gets through Jackie." And this was a fact. Nigel had met Jackie, and could say beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was one of the most intimidating humans he had ever met.

This, however, did not comfort Declan at all. 'No! That's just it! Jackie went away for the weekend with some of her girlfriends, and ANYONE could easily break in!"

Nigel grabbed the swaying Declan by the shoulders. "Stop. Sit down. And then tell me exactly what happened."

His younger brother collapsed into the chair bonelessly. "So…I was talking to her—in the middle of saying very important, in fact—and then she told me to hold on, that someone was there. And she didn't know who it was, and then she broke off, and there was this weird noise like a thump…and then nothing! I called her name, but it was like she was in a different dimension, or something… Nigel, we have to go out there! NOW!"

For a moment Nigel considered telling him it was fine, he should calm down, but then he saw the fiery intensity in Declan's eyes, and he couldn't say no.

"Okay. Come on." Nigel grabbed the car keys, and they ran out of the house. Nigel almost ran back to tell Elliot where they were going, but then he remembered that Elliot was with those new friends of his… the Ponds, they were called. Declan went for the driver's seat, but Nigel restrained him.

"No. You'll drive us into another universe the state you're in now. I'm driving." For once, Declan was too distracted to argue. Nigel got in, turned on the engine, and then tore out of the driveway. As he drove, he caught little agitated movements out of the corner of his eye; Declan tapping his fingers, shifting in his seat, et cetera. But never, ever, in all his memory, had Nigel ever heard Declan so silent.

Even at their family's funeral, Declan had talked politely to the guests, and chattered meaninglessly. But from their house to Rose's apartment, Declan did not say a single word.

Rose's flat complex stood quietly in the shadows behind pools of lamplight. The moment Nigel skidded to a stop, Declan leapt out of the car, and ran towards the darkened building. Nigel's call to wait for him was drowned out by the sound of Declan's sneakers thudding up the stairs.

His heart nearly stopped when he got to her floor, and saw that the door to her flat was wide open.

Images of still forms, of splatters of blood, of glassy eyes, swirled throughout Declan's mind. The smell of burning flesh wafted through his memories as he took shaky steps forward. But when he pushed open the door, darkness was all that greeted him. That, and utter silence.

With fumbling fingers, Declan felt for the light switch he knew to be there, and flicked it on, and saw…nothing. Well, in a manner of speaking, of course. Empty mugs perched in unlikely hiding spots, discarded bits served as makeshift bits of decorations, and magazines dotted literally every surface imaginable.

But nothing was out of the ordinary. No blood. No dead bodies. And, despite the far-flung clutter, no evidence of a struggle. Declan released a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and made his way over to Rose's bedroom. He vaguely heard Nigel entering the flat, but saw no need to say anything to his brother.

Declan had been in Rose's bedroom a few times before, including one notable occasion when she painted his fingernails bright blue. But the room which had seemed so bright and cheery before, now seemed cold and empty with Rose gone. Then Declan saw it; Rose's mobile laying in the corner of the room, as though it had been flung there.

He hastily grabbed a shirt off Rose's bed, and, wrapping it around his fingers, crouched down to pick the mobile up. And as Declan was standing back up, his eye was caught by a few reddish-brown spots. For a moment he stared at them, head tilted sideways until he suddenly realized what is it was.

"Oh ye gods. Oh ye gods. OH YE GODS IT'S BLOOD. Nigel! Nigel, it's blood, it's _blood_, Nigel, oh what have they done to her, it's blood, oh ye gods…"

Nigel came running into the immediately at the sound of Declan's frantic gabbling. He was holding a postcard in his hands. "What? What is it? Where?"

Following the direction of Declan's finger, Nigel knelt down and examined the spots. "Well, it's blood, all right…but it's not very much, which leads to me believe—" Nigel broke off, and looked up at Declan, whose face was utterly closed off. "Here. Sit down. I'll call the police."

Declan sat stiffly on the edge of Rose's bed, while Nigel pulled out his mobile and dialed the police. Suddenly, Declan looked up. "What's that?"

"This?" asked Nigel, remembering the postcard he had found in the kitchen. "Oh, I found it the kitchen. It says: "Greetings from Bad Wolf Bay". I thought it was a little—Oh, hold on. Yes, hello? I'd like to report a kidnapping."

_-oO~Oo-_

Declan forgot to pay attention to reality. It had happened to him before; those moments when he didn't bother to stay in the real world, because it had nothing left to offer him. That evening, Declan couldn't have stayed in reality if he had tried.

The police came eventually, in a flurry of flashing lights, and mechanical voices. They said things he didn't really listen to, and asked questions he didn't really understand. He was, at one point, aware of someone muttering something about "shock", and gentle hands, and kind whispers. He was also semi-aware of suspicious glances thrown his way, of probing questions, and looming frowns. But none of it mattered.

Rose was gone.

And his mind had gone with her.

Finally, Nigel grabbed him by the arm. "Come on, Dec. We can go home, now." Declan followed him with a vague idea of a refuge in his mind. But when they got back to the house, at around three in the morning, Declan was struck by an immediate sense of disappointment. This was not his home. This was no refuge.

"Now, listen," said Nigel quietly, once they got inside. "I'm calling your work, and telling them you're taking the day off. And if the police have more questions…Well, I'll deal with them, too. You go on up to bed."

Declan obeyed, less out of a desire to sleep, and more because, since his mind wasn't giving him any commands, he had to follow some of some kind. When he reached his room, Declan fell on his bed fully clothed. He was only half-aware of the moment when waking nightmare became sleeping nightmare.

"_This is your fault," said Mrs. Lumic. Declan glanced up at her cold face, framed by its black veil, and immediately glanced away again._

"_Yes, ma'am."_

_Mrs. Lumic sighed heavily, as she gazed down at the casket. "I can't say that I'll miss him…But still. You must be punished. Do you know what you did?"_

_The bitter wind cut through Declan's thin jacket, and he shivered. "Ye-no, ma'am," he answered honestly. He would get in trouble for not knowing, but he would get in trouble for lying. You could never win with Mrs. Lumic._

"_Idiot," she said sharply. "I'll tell you what you did, then. You're a poison. Yes, you heard me, a _poison_. I'm tough, I can stand you. But John was always weak. And just the presence of you made him weaker. He lost his job after you came. His asthma got worse after you came. And then, you ate so much…I just couldn't afford to feed both you and John. I must say I'm a little surprised. I never expected you to outlive him…but I guess you just kill everything you touch."_

_Somewhere, a bird squawked mournfully. Declan stared at the dead grass beneath his feet. He knew it wasn't true._

_Then, Mrs. Lumic grabbed him by the shoulder, and spun him around. "You don't believe me, eh?" she leered down at him balefully. "Then what about your parents? And your brothers? How many of them were there…seven? Eight? And all dead because of you. I told you, you're a poison."_

_With frightening clarity, Declan remembered a funeral from only a few years ago-a funeral with a long row of black caskets. He remembered the underlying thread of guilt that almost outweighed the sorrow. And…perhaps she was right. His parents dead. His brothers dead. And now, Mr. Lumic dead. Perhaps he was a poison._

"_I…I don't want to be a poison…"_

_Mrs. Lumic beckoned for him to follow her out of the graveyard. As she strode away, she spoke over her shoulder to him. "Punish yourself. Weaken yourself. And never, ever, grow close to anyone."_

_Even then, Declan thought perhaps there was something wrong with her words. But…she was all he had. He was so lonely. And he had to do _something_. So he began punishing himself. He soon found that the best thing to do was skip meals, because it left him weaker. That way, he couldn't poison anyone. No one else would die because of him. Every day he ate a little less, until he was barely eating at all, and he thought, finally, that all would be well._

_Until the day he found himself standing over a wooden casket again, with Mrs. Lumic looming beside him._

"_Wait…what, no! I've been punishing myself! I did what you told me!" Declan cried out, stepping away from the casket._

_Mrs. Lumic scowled furiously at him. "No. You disobeyed. I TOLD you that you couldn't get close to anyone. I TOLD YOU. And now look what's happened."_

_Declan held up his hands, as if to ward off a blow. "No…I didn't…I swear…"_

"_Oh, really? Then who is SHE?" Mrs. Lumic flung open the casket lid. Inside lay a beautiful, blonde girl with glassy, hollow eyes._

_Rose Tyler._

"_No no no no no no," sobbed Declan, sinking to his knees. "I didn't mean to…Oh Rose…My Rose…"_

"_It's your fault," Mrs. Lumic reminded him, her face stony. "She is dead because of you."_

_The wind moaned through the trees, and the birds cried in the distance. The boy knelt by the coffin of the girl he loved. The girl he had killed. And Mrs. Lumic, like a Grim reaper, all in black, frowned on the world._

_There was no reparation to be made for his sins._

_**A/N: So, I didn't update for a month, or something, and I'm really sorry. I hope you'll forgive me…anyway, I hope Declan's long, dream-sequency thing didn't confuse people too much, and that you enjoy this super fun, happy chapter! Thanks for reading, and thanks especially to classicteenagewholockian, Codename-Valkyrie, IWantColoredRain, and acciobowtie11 for reviewing! And yes, Clara will show up. Basically everyone will, except for some people from Series 8 (mostly because I haven't seen all of it yet, so). Do continue to read/follow/favorite/review, it makes me so happy! Toodle-pip!**_


End file.
